<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>them by uglybinrat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589070">them</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglybinrat/pseuds/uglybinrat'>uglybinrat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:20:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglybinrat/pseuds/uglybinrat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>laying in bed staring at the blank dark ceiling. until it's not. a light shines lighting the room up. a text message setting of the phone. a potential friend?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> chapter one - a faint glow </p><p>My eyes cut in and out of focus as I glance upwards starting towards the center of my ceiling. The room was pitch black, besides the light glow coming from underneath the crack of the door. The longer I glance into the spinning abyss forming within my own room, the dizzier I feel. I almost feel as if it is trying to eat me up in a way. I follow the swirls of darkness as well as I can. Whilst my eyes are focused on that, my ears are preoccupied listening to the buzzing of my mini desk fan trying to circulate cool enough air to stop me from sweating droplets into my pillowcase. My imagination is spiraling at this point. The darkness that has swallowed up my ceiling has a mouth now. It's getting closer to me. Almost in a bite's reach. But just like that, the darkness disappears. A faint yet bright enough glow eliminates the abyss, like the final sweep in a boss battle. I readjust my eyes and tilt my head to the left seeing the hero right next to me. I groan and raise my head to see what it was that triggered the light. 1 New Notification - Twitter. I didn't feel like talking to people today, but I picked up my phone anyway. I hold my thumb down and wait for the lock screen to disappear and open up my phone. I went to simply swipe the notification away but when I reread it for the millionth time to recognize it wasn't just a retweet of Identity V fanart, I quickly clicked on it. A message?</p><p>"hi i know we don't talk but i just wanted to say thank you for your kind words :)) they helped me a lot"</p><p>My mind struggles to remember what I actually said at first. I click on their profile. I remember when they first followed me and how cool they seemed so I followed them back and turned their notifications on. I scroll through all the tweets and find the ones I replied to. They tweeted about leaving Twitter for a bit to have a break as they weren't doing too well. I gave very small responses, my words were quite basic as I tried to help even when I wasn't in a great position myself. I quickly felt my face form a smile when I realized someone actually appreciates my support. I go back to the messages tab and type out a quick response.</p><p>"aww honestly it's no problem! im glad it helped :)) if you ever need someone or something just reach out :))"</p><p>I thought that would have been it for the time being, unless something in that current moment was happening. I made sure that after that I turned their tweet notifications on now they are back just in case they tweet about any struggles. I scroll through my Twitter timeline for what would have been less than a minute before I get a notification:</p><p>IGH I FUCKING HATE MY SOCIAL SKILLS I WANNA BE FRIENDS WITH THEM BUT I DONT KNOW WHAT THE FUCK TO SAY ESPECIALLY JUST BECAUSE I JUST HAD A MENTAL BREAKDOWN FUCK RHAHSHBABS</p><p>I tap on the notification, and like the tweet. A few seconds later again, the tweet developed into a thread. "H E L P THEY LIKED THIS TWEET"</p><p>I glance up at the number of likes. 1. I used my one gay brain cell to figure out it was in fact, me that they were referring to. I smile and feel my dimple pinch in my skin. I reply to the additional tweet in the most socially awkward way I could imagine.</p><p>"hi i turned your notifications back on now that you're back  😳"</p><p>They seemed nice enough and judging how we both had Kokichi Ouma profile pictures, I assumed that we would get along well.</p><p>It only took a minute or two to get a reply from them.</p><p>"wait you had notifications on for me ??? IFOFMNDJFB🥺 i dont know why you turned them because my tweets are painfully boring😩 but omg yeah hi you're who i was talking abt but i'm so socially awkward i have no idea how to start convos 😳"</p><p>Adorable. I thought to myself. Making friends always makes me smile for some reason. I don't know what it is, but I'm always so glad whenever someone wants to talk with me. Continuing my cringe saga, I decided to test how lame I could seem. I type out another reply:</p><p>"dhejjeje i only have cool people's notifications on so of course i have yours on. im literally the same i am so bad at making friends 😃 but i would like to attempt to start a conversation with you NDJENENSK 😳😳"</p><p>I don't think I have ever used the flushed emoji more in my life than now, but I don't want to think about it that much.</p><p>Yet again it only took a minute or so for another response in reply to the last.</p><p>"PLS LETS TRY i think we could get along just a warning i am very annoying and THANK YOU I WANTED TO TURN YOURS ON BUT ID BE TEMPTED TO LIKE ALL OF UR TWEETS AND I DIDN'T WANNA SEEM WEIRD SHAHAHSBDB"</p><p>"im also very annoying so dont worry RJJSKWK but there's no way you could seem weird so dont worry about that 😭"</p><p>"you're notifications are on now 🤪 shshshshs and we are just two peas in a pod shshshshs"</p><p>Two peas in a pod hm? I think to myself. We'll see how similar we really are.</p><p>I decide to initiate the conversation. Where on earth could I find similar interests when the only time I have actually messaged them was a few minutes ago?</p><p>I glance at their profile picture and realize how dumb I am. I decide to use the worse conversation-starting line I could ever imagine:</p><p>"i see that you're also a kokichi lover"</p><p>================================</p><p>Total word count : 981 words</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi my work is up under the same username on wattpad!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>